Amorf
by makrofag
Summary: Kadang jika sebuah gelas pecah, janganlah menyentuhnya karena saat itu kau akan melindungi dirimu dari rasa sakit. Canon/For SSFD 2012./RnR?


Fiksi sederhana untuk SasuSaku Fan Day (20.02.2012)

**Amorf** by **Ruki's marionette**

Warning: Alur siklus (?) oke saya menyebutnya begitu -_-

.

"SAKURA MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENDEKAM SENDIRI?" teriak Naruto menggebu-gebu diantara emosinya yang meradang sejak gadis yang disukainya—Sakura, menyendiri di ruang pribadinya selepas misi pencarian Sasuke lalu. Nampaknya gadis itu masih terpukul dengan tindakan Sasuke yang hendak menyambitnya dengan pedang kusanagi yang digenggam Uchiha terakhir saat itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-san, mungkin Sakura-san butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja dia?" celoteh Sai tenang sembari menampilkan senyuman datar andalannya, diam-diam ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang cepat mempelajari suatu hal hanya dengan membaca. Apalagi ketika didengarnya Yamato menimpali pendapatnya dengan sahutan setuju.

"Sai benar, Naruto!"

Merasa kalah jumlah dan alasan, Naruto memilih melompat dan berlari menjauhi tempat tinggal Sakura walau dengan setengah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Rembang petang sudah membayang, senja sendu hampir lenyap disapu mega-mega petang yang merapal waktu tanpa lelah, namun langit masih keemasan diterpa sisa-sisa sinar matahari hingga kamar tak berlampu Sakura masih terlihat walau gelap mengintai.

Gadis itu masih memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menyembunyikan deru isakannya. Dari luar jendela hanya rambut merah jambu dan tubuh berbalut busana merah sedang menekur yang terpampang, gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan posisinya di sudut ruangan.

Tulang klavikulanya masih naik-turun dengan tempo cepat, pun dengan sedu-sedannya yang juga tidak berhenti dari tiga hari yang lalu. Hati gadis itu seolah terkoyak belati tak terlihat hingga sedari kemarin-kemarin Sakura terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit, walau ia tahu betul dimana letak hatinya sebenarnya.

"SAKURA MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENDEKAM SENDIRI?" Sakura mendongak memerhatikan pintu kamarnya yang digedor-gedor cukup keras—sedikit khawatir pintu itu akan rusak karena salah satu baut engselnya sudah jatuh di atas lantai, ia mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat dan hendak menghentikan kekhawatiran akut sahabatnya—Naruto, dengan membuka pintu dan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja', tetapi suara datar milik Sai menghentikan niatnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-san, mungkin Sakura-san butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja dia?"

"Sai benar, Naruto!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya mendengarkan perbincangan sesama lelaki di balik pintunya, napasnya berangsur-angsur tenang ketika derap langkah kaki yang menjauh sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana kamar Sakura kembali keruh namun _sedikit_ lebih damai karena sekarang _subjek_ yang terus menangis dari tiga hari yang lalu kini diam mematung menatap bingkai foto berdebu di atas meja arah pukul sebelas dari tempatnya duduk menyepi.

Koakan burung gagak membuat matanya memburam. Gelap. Sesak. Penuh _euphoria_ menggebu-gebu. Seperti ingatan tiga hari lalunya akan perjalanan panjang misi membawa Sasuke kembali…

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan suasana lorong lebar berbatu dengan penerangan obor tempel seadanya, kaki panjangnya masih terus berlari di tengah tarikan napasnya yang tak teratur. Jari-jari lentiknya membuka satu demi satu pintu lorong lebar itu penuh harap, setiap kali ia berhenti-membuka pintu-meneliti ruangan di balik pintu itu, ia akan berteriak lantang penuh kerinduan, "Sasuke-kun?"

Ia nyaris putus asa mencari Sasuke-kun-nya yang juga tak tampak, ia berteriak histeris hampir-hampir terdengar seperti terisak, "dimana kau?", "Sasuke-kun?"

Putus asa. Ia menatap lemas pintu terakhir yang dibukanya. Sama seperti pintu yang lain. Kosong. Tidak ada Sasuke. Sasuke-kun.

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya, menyelipkan doa diantaranya agar teman-temannya—Naruto, Yamato, dan Sai, segera menemukan Sasuke.

Putus asa. Lagi. Naruto-lah pembawa berita itu, teriakan kekecewaannya cukup kencang hingga tempat Sakura berada. Dan Sakura cukup cerdas mengartikan nada frustasi itu. Lalu sebuah ledakan yang tak kalah kencang merobohkan dinding batu tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu seolah mendapat angin segar diantara pengap lorong ini, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, membiarkan jari-jari kakinya linu seakan mau putus, sendi-sendi lututnya yang seakan ingin meledak dan patah. Matanya memburam. Gelap. Sesak. Penuh _euphoria_ menggebu-gebu. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya segaris cahaya kuning matahari menembus lorong panjang ini, melewati lubang yang mengaga lebar dikelilingi bebatuan yang kocar-kacir.

Siluet badan yang mengasingkan empunya membuat euforianya meledak, apalagi ketika mata hijaunya bersirobok dengan manik kelam yang dirindukannya. Sasuke Uchiha terlihat memesona dengan balutan kimono sederhana. Terpaan angin yang memainkan rambutnya yang memanjang, dan guyuran sinar mentari yang menampilkan wajah tampan tak terdeskripsi. Sakura bungkam, bingung harus berucap apa, banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda itu, tapi ia bingung mana yang harus didahulukan. "Sa-su-ke-kun!" Hanya empat suku kata yang berhasil lolos dari masa kebingungannya.

Tapi masa itu tak berlangsung sekejap. Sakura kembali bingung ketika sebilah pedang mengkilat dan terlihat tajam terayun padanya segaris dengan nadi lehernya. Ia terlalu bingung—bahkan bingung untuk menyadari mengapa tadi ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto sambil memakai sarung tangan hitamnya serta menghantam kuat spasi antara kedua sahabatnya itu yang hendak menebas leher lawannya masing-masing. Ia bingung.

Sai yang menyelamatkannya pun turut membuatnya makin bingung—_bukankah Sai adalah mata-mata Orochimaru?_ Lepas dari itu ia merasakan air matanya yang jatuh. Ia bersedih. Tepatnya patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

PYARRR…

Sakura sadar dari lamunan panjang tentang kebingungannya tiga hari yang lalu. Ia menatap bergantian bingkai fotonya bersama Tim Tujuh dan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Ia sedang mengenang memori lalu dan tak sadar bingkai itu jatuh—tapi masih di atas meja, mungkin terkena tebasan angin, ia hendak menegakkan kembali pigora yang pecah itu tapi terhenti ketika ditemukannya setitik darah merah diantara serpihan kaca itu.

Ia tatap lagi jari dan pigoranya.

Jari. Pigora. Jari. Pigora. Jari. Pigora. Jari. Pigora. Jari. Pigora. Jari…

Sakura ingat, kejadian ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali padanya, mungkin ini teguran halus dari Tuhan untuknya, tapi ia tak juga sadar akan hal itu. Ia sering sekali menemukan pigora itu jatuh terhempas angin dan pecah, lalu saat ia membersihkan serpihannya maka telunjuknya akan berdarah. Selalu telunjuknya. Dan itu sakit sekali.

_Kadang_ jika sebuah gelas pecah, janganlah menyentuhnya karena saat itu kau akan melindungi dirimu dari rasa sakit.

Sakura sadar, selama ini Tuhan sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan padanya tentang apa itu kesetiaan dan mengajarinya menghitung berapa lama ia menunggu. Sasuke seperti pigora yang selalu pecah dan menyakitinya, dan Sakura seperti jari telunjuknya sendiri, selalu berdarah dan berdenyut nyeri ketika mengelus serpihan pigora.

Sakura sudah memutuskan, kali ini dia akan membiarkan pigora itu tetap pecah—tidak akan menggantinya seperti yang lalu-lalu, dia akan membiarkannya tetap pecah atau bahkan berdebu. Tanpa menyentuhnya lagi, ia hanya cukup melihatnya saja. Biarlah pigora itu berdebu hingga _orang itu_ datang dan membersihkan debu itu atau jika orang itu sama sekali tak datang, maka biarkan orang lain tahu tentang cinta Sakura _dulu _dan bagaimana kesetiaannya serta tekad kuatnya yang tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan. Ia akan tetap begini, duduk manis, mempasrahkan diri, dan berdoa untuk yang terbaik baginya—bukan lagi berdoa untuk kepulangan Sasuke, hanya yang terbaik—

baginya…

"SAKURA MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENDEKAM SENDIRI?" teriak Naruto menggebu-gebu diantara emosinya yang meradang.

Dan mungkin _ini _yang terbaik baginya?

_Untuk sekarang biarlah aku menjadi orang paling egois di dunia ini dan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bahagia, bahkan jika (mungkin) tanpamu._

"Iya, iya, berisik sekali sih?"

**FIN**

Mana SASUKENYA? Oke saya gatau apa fiksi ini bisa didedikasikan buat SSFD tapi saya benar-benar niat mublish ini untuk memeriahkan hari bahagia ini! Kekekeke~ bukankah SSFD adalah fiksi yang menjelaskan bagaimana cinta Sasusaku itu? Dan disini jelas sekali 'kan cintanya Saku? (walau endingnya gitu). Dan soal alur siklus, tahu dong maksudnya? Ya, fiksi ini sebenernya uda kejawab di adegan pertama, cumin saya puter2 aja xDD~ Anyway thanks for reading :3 Review yaa...


End file.
